freegamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumball, Mr. Men and Little Misses Racing
Gumball, Mr. Men and Little Misses Racing is a game platform, it's rated Everyone 10+, and it aired on June 20th 2017 in Xbox One, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, PS3, iPod Touch, iPad, and iPhone. It also realease on arcade in August 16, 2017. Gameplay TBA Plot TBA Playable Racer of Characters From The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball: A blue body cat who is best pal Darwin. Drives a Wagon with a mop in the wagon of water. * Darwin: A orange fish with has legs and some green shoes. Drives a fish bowl with tires. * Anais: A pink bunny who is cute with Daisy. Drives a Bunny Car. * Nicole: A blue cat who is a mother same of Gumball the Blue Cat. Drives Nicole's car. * Richard: A pink bunny who is very lazy. Drives Richard's Car. * Mystery Rider (1): A racer who, in the end, turns out to be Bomb Guy. He always tries to explode. He is an unlockable character by winning Cup 3 on Hard mode. From The Mr. Men Show * Mr. Bounce: He is slightly bigger in size and his hat now has a lighter pink stripe. Drives his car. * Mr. Bump: His colour is now a more vibrant blue colour and his number of bandages has been reduced to five like the 1970's cartoon. Drives his Bumper Car. * Mr. Noisy: He is now usually seen with a megaphone. Drives his car. * Mr. Quiet: He is now light blue, has a light blue oval nose, he is shaped like an egg and has 2 hairs on his head rather than five hairs and he is bigger in size. Drives his car. * Mr. Tickle: His arms are now a normal length although he still has the ability to make them long and wiggly and his hat has a dark blue stripe. Drives an Boat Car. * Mystery Rider (2): A racer who, in the end, turns out to be Little Miss Scary. She always tries to think of ways to take over the Earth. She is also an unlockable character by winning Cup 3 on Hard mode. * Mr. Happy: He is less round. Drives his car. * Mr. Scatterbrain: He is a new character. He is a male counterpart and he is a possible relative of Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is a magenta, pear shaped Mr. Man with a black unibrow, a large pink oval nose, and he has a blue bowler hat with a darker blue stripe just like Mr. Tickle's bowler hat. Drives his clown car. * Mr. Grumpy: He now has a black unibrow and has a two-tone green crooked hat like Mr. Strong's book counterpart, only Mr. Grumpy's hat is slightly taller in height. Drives his car. Voice Talants of *Arron Albertus - Race Announcer, Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet *Sam Gold - Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bounce *Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary *Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy *Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Scatterbrain *Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball Watterson *Terrell Ransom Jr. - Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Anais Watterson *Dan Russell - Richard Watterson *Teresa Gallagher - Nicole Watterson *Hugo Harold-Harrison - Bomb Guy Gallery *Gumball, Mr. Men and Little Misses Racing/Gallery Category:Gumball Video Games Category:Rated E 10+ Category:Mr. Men Show Games